The present invention relates to a novel utility distribution system for floating units.
Floating units which are used in marina construction generally include those of a type having a core and an envelope with a top portion forming an upper surface, two sides, two ends, and a bottom portion. It has been difficult in the past to provide utility service to boats moored at such marinas. Typically, utility service has been run along the sides of floating units by using hangers or other means for suspending the utility conduits above the water level. Unfortunately, the utility conduits are exposed to collision with boats being moored thereto. This is especially true between floating units which are interconnected to form a walkway and the like. Prior construction of conduit distribution systems makes it difficult to service faulty or broken conduits since they are normally inaccessible to workmen standing on the top portion of the float unit. In addition, prior utility distribution systems are makeshift in nature, requiring changes to the basic construction of a particular float unit.
There is generally a need for a utility distribution system which may be integrally formed with the float units forming a marina for mooring boats.